Naked
by nancy777ca
Summary: LeeKaraThe Lee and Kara nobody sees. The Lee and Kara they can only be with each other.


Naked

"You make me wanna do bad things to you, Captain Apollo." Kara whispers, watching a bead of sweat make it's way down Lee's throat. She is wrapped all around him and his scent is filling every pore in her body. He's softer inside of her now. But Kara doesn't move because she wants to keep him there, filling her. Connected. Lee gives a soft lazy laugh.

"Give a guy a chance to breathe, Lieutenant." Yet even as he speaks, he's touching her. His fingers are dancing along her spine and down to her bottom which he strokes lovingly. His mouth is next to her ear and a soft catch of her earlobe between his teeth makes Kara laugh, deep and throaty. Kara's blonde strands are nearly brown with sweat.

He's taken her slow and easy this morning. Bringing her to the brink three times before he whispers "I love you." in her ear and allows her to come apart above him. Then she took her revenge. There is not an inch of skin on him she hasn't seen, touched, tasted, branded. Thinking of her mouth on him, Lee stirs within her again.

"Well, hello Captain." Kara giggles nuzzling his neck, tasting the heat of his pulse, making him swell harder. His tongue traces the outline of her lip, early morning stubble grazing her jaw as he makes his way back to her lips. Kara tightens around his shaft with a shiver as she remembers the delicious itch that same stubble caused on her thighs.

She loves him like this. When she's squeezing around him and he's making a sound that's half a groan and half a whimper. When they're both holding their breath because it's just too good. His fingers dip down between them and he's stroking her gently because he knows the sensations are still much too sharp for both of them.

It's rare morning they have to themselves. Everybody knows but nobody says a word. Half because they're secretly pleased and half because they're all scared to death of the intimidating Captain Lee Adama and the tough as nails Starbuck.

Kara rolls her hips a little and Lee's eyes flare nearly black. Hungry. He's always so hungry for her. The by-the-book captain who's voice can be heard booming through the whole ship if a pilot screws up, is also the same man who has pulled Kara into many a dark corner and taken her hard and fast because he's drunk on her. Because the sound of her voice over their mikes in the cockpit makes him harder than a teenager. And Kara knows this. Knows that she is his one weakness. She knows because he is hers. Her weakness. His eyes burn into her very soul and demand the truth from her every time. He's dragged words of love from her in desperate, shattering moments of ecstasy and given her the same in return.

He's never been a good liar, Kara muses as Lee wraps an arm around her waist and turns them both so that he is now above her. Kara has known for years that he's loved her. Even before Zak. At the Academy, he'd kissed her. Once and it had shaken Kara so badly that she'd pulled away. Lee wanted it all and Kara felt she had nothing to give. Then there was Zak, who demanded nothing from her. Who she could love and yet still keep the wall up.

There are no walls with Lee. He thrusts slow and deep. Captain Apollo likes it best in the morning. Kara knows why. First thing in the morning comes before they must don the masks of duty and wrap themselves in the hard shells that allow them to face death every day. Despite the times they've taken each other, despite the ways, she feels innocent with him. Even now, with his mouth on one of her breasts, his fingers stroking her more insistently now as he surges up, up, back and forth. Now, with her legs wrapped around him and his name like a prayer and a plea on her lips. She feels pure. She is the Kara nobody knows. The one who needs love like water but only from one source. Who's afraid of everything that loving him does to her and yet she clutches him to her defiantly. Urging him with her hips, faster, harder, higher. Take me. Take it all.

His mouth tastes like man in the morning and Kara drinks deep, tasting all him with her tongue. She bites at his lips gently and he grins. His body slides, damp, hot and beautifully pink against her. He's losing control now and isn't holding himself up completely and the golden hair on his chest tickles her.

She is secretly glad that almost nobody on the Galactica likes him. Likes that everyone believes he is an overbearing, pompous tight ass. Kara is very selfish. _Mine..._ she whispers in his ear and her body begins to shake. This man, surging into her, thrusting unevenly because he's too close to the edge. _Mine...mine...mine..._ Kara moans in his ear arching against him.

She has stripped him down to his very soul and taken possession. With her, Lee is naked. Her orgasm is softer but longer now; a full body shiver that she can feel through the tips of her hair. Then he is releasing himself into her in deep hot spurts. It's painfully good and Lee's eyes are dancing with love and delight as his fingers push back the strands of her hair.

When he drops his head on her breasts, Kara is shaking with the depth of her love for him. She reaches a lazy hand through to caress the top of his damp hair down to the back of his neck. With his eyes closed, Lee's mouth turns up in a small boyish smile at the touch and the beauty of him breaks her heart. He's the only man she'll allow to do that. He's the only man who can reach inside and claim her body heart and soul in one heartbreaking sleepy smile.

He's the only one that knows strong, brash Starbuck is an act. With Lee, she is naked.

The End


End file.
